A stage light fixture of the known type comprises a main body extending along a longitudinal axis, a light source arranged inside the main body at a first end of the main body and suitable to emit a light beam substantially along the axis, and an objective lens arranged at a second end of the main body.
In the show business field, stage light fixtures are often used in combination with outer filters adapted to color the light beam which crosses the objective lens of the light fixture. These outer filters are substantially colored sheets, generally made of plastic, and are often preferred to the colored filters arranged inside the light fixture because of their particular properties. Indeed, in outer filters, the color is distributed in a more uniform manner than in inner filters, and furthermore the available color range for outer filters is much broader than the range of colors made available for inner filters.
However, these outer filters are fixed to the stage light by generally not very reliable fastening means. Indeed, the filter sometimes detaches from the light fixture during fast movements imparted to the light fixture for stage purposes.
The most used fastening means in this field is common adhesive tape, which does not always ensure a firm fastening and furthermore requires rather long application times.